In-cell touch screen panel (In-cell TSP) technology is an important development direction of the current TSP technology. In an in-cell touch screen panel, common electrodes (VCOM ITO) at the top layer are always used as emission (TX) electrodes. Whereas in the traditional design, TX driving signals over VCOM ITO are joined by an external driving IC through a Fan-out located in a seal region.
With the increasing of size of the panel, the amount of emission electrodes would increase. Then, disposing the emission Fan-out (TX Fan-out) requires more space. Therefore, the emission electrodes in a manner of Fan-out are affected by the width of the seal region, which limits the in-cell technology to be applied to a large-size and narrow-frame panel. In addition, the TX Fan-out is located above or below Gate Driver on Array (GOA), and signal crosstalk results in the mutual influence of the emission electrode and GOA, which causes the reliability problem of touch and panel display.